Yeah Right!
by Wezen Solo
Summary: Hermione's songwritng talent leads her to someone she really doesn't want to go to. Yeah right!


Yeah Right!

Angel Solo

Disclaimer- Well, I can say with certainty that J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story. Jennifer Day owns the song "Yeah Right" so I can't take any credit for that, either. Geez, put this together with my $23.00 in overdue fines at the library, and I'm in the negative zone! 

(A/N: Hello, everybody! For anyone who thought I fell off the face of the earth, I didn't. ;) I haven't uploaded in a short century, but I'm back. Now that I reread this little ditty I wrote forever ago, I cringe. Really. I haven't a clue what I was thinking. Oh well, I'd be delighted if you'd review anyway! By the way- To _boff_ is to _trip_. Oh yeah! The thing about her having a stockpile of half-finished songs under her bed is taken directly from all my half-finished stories in my notebook! Thank you for reading! 

~o~

'That's it. I'm settling this once and for all. I am going to sit down and write down what I'm feeling. I've put this off for long enough. Harry and Ron would be shocked to know what a procrastinator I am. They'd never believe it. All right. This should be easy. What am I so afraid of, anyway? Oh, right, the whole 'I might be in love with my best friend' thing. Well, that won't happen, so…'

Hermione Granger picked up her quill and, without giving any thought to what she was writing, scribbled down a couple lines to the new song she was composing. That was another thing none of the others knew. Hermione had a whole stockpile of half-finished songs lying under her bed. Whenever she was bored she'd pull one out and work on it. She had quite a few finished, too. 

She stopped her writing and read what she had just written. And groaned. The paper read: _You haven't said it yet, but I bet you were about to That I'm a modern girl and I can live with or without you You ain't getting to me, I'm cool I'm never gonna be your fool_

'Man, am I ever in denial! Okay, so maybe, MAYBE, I kind of like him. I mean, who wouldn't, what with those baby blues, his being so tall, and that adorable red hair- NO! This is not happening! This is absurd- His hair is not adorable! Oh, but it is. Okay, so maybe it is happening. 

Hermione sighed in defeat. 'All right, all right.' She thought at her conscious. 'I suppose I should finish the song anyway. I already told Headmaster Dumbledore I'd sing something for the Christmas Ball. It's my own fault I forgot about it until the day of. Of course, now Ron thinks I have another secret date. Argh! Why do we always have to fight? I hate it!'

After she finished, she ran down to Dumbledore's office and told him she would be ready. 

~o~

'Oh my God. Oh my God. If I boff here in front of everybody I will be so mad.' She could see Ron looking curiously at her, probably wondering where her date was, until he remembered he was angry with her and pointedly turned back to his date, Padma Patil. 

'Padma looks nice,' Hermione admitted to herself. 'Bit stupid of her to agree to go with him though after what happened at the Yule Ball last year. You'd think a Ravenclaw would know better.'

Hermione decided she would clamber up onto stage and, without premeable, launch into song. She quickly strode up the stairs. She didn't want to be up here any longer than she absolutely had to be. Right now she wanted desperately to kick herself for picking this song. 'Why couldn't I have picked a safe song?' she ranted in her head. Once she made it to the stage, she had to wait for Dumbledore to introduce her, who wouldn't know her?, and to give the title of her song. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Hermione Granger who, at my request, wrote a song and would like to let you hear it." Hermione stepped up to center stage and performed, "_Sonorus_."

"Um, I don't want to say it." 'Oh my God, I feel like an idiot.' "Yeah. Right."

~*You haven't said it yet, but I bet you were about to

That I'm a modern girl and I can live with or without you.

You ain't getting to me, I'm cool

I'm never gonna be your fool…

Yeah right!

Just look at me, I know you can see

How fast, how far I've fallen in

Way over my head, whatever I said

Well, that was my pride talkin'

You're the last thing I ever needed

And I don't need air to breathe and

No, I'm not in love

Yeah right!

I told everybody and myself love was overrated

It's not for me, couldn't see how I'd even be persuaded

And I was usin' you to pass the time

Forever never crossed my mind

Yeah right!

Just look at me, I know you can see

How fast, how far I've fallen in

Way over my head, whatever I said

Well, that was my pride talkin'

You're the last thing I ever needed

And I don't need air to breathe and

No, I'm not in love

Yeah right.

Yeah right away I knew

That it had to be you

Yeah you

Yeah right*~

When Hermione stepped off the stage, after speaking, "_Quietus_", she was met with laughs. Not the cruel laughter she was used to; they had enjoyed the song. The best part was when Ron met her at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her. Right in front of everyone! Hermione found, however, that she didn't really care. 'What the heck! I don't want him to kiss me! Hah! Yeah right!'

~o~

****

El fin

(A/N: Well, that's all! I hope you all liked it. If not, oh well, it was corny anyway. ;) Please drop me a line and tell me what you thought about it! I'm about to post a couple English projects I had to do. If you want to read them, I'll give you the whole sob story about why I had to do one twice. Not fun. Anyway, Thank you again for reading! 

-If you all could do me a favor, my cousin just signed up under the name **smn **and I'd really appreciate it if you could read her story and leave her a review. She's a bit bummed that most people don't read the Originals. At least, no one read mine! *sob* She also has a Harry Potter fanfic up. Have a great day, and thanks! =] *=


End file.
